


The Party

by NikkiB1973



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella is dreading her eighteenth birthday. The Cullens have a surprise party organised to mark the special day, but maybe they are not the only ones...Set in New Moon AU.





	The Party

** The Party  **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

**Chapter One**

Bella struggled to get a grip on herself as she drove to school. As she pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School she spotted Edward leaning motionlessly against his polished silver Volvo, like a marble tribute to some forgotten pagan god of beauty. She still had to pinch herself that even after half a year with him that she deserved such good fortune.

As she climbed out of her 53 Chevy truck and slammed the door, she felt her heart flutter as she walked slowly over to the handsome Adonis waiting for her. Despair settled on her shoulders as she was one again reminded that today was her birthday-she was turning eighteen years old. She had specifically told Edward she didn't want to celebrate turning another year older, that meant no gifts or even attention. Edward had protested at first but eventually conceded to her wishes. Whether the rest of the family followed suit was another matter.

As she trudged slowly toward him, a familiar voice calling her name stopped her in her tracks. Her despair momentarily vanished as she turned clumsily to find Jacob Black standing a few feet away wearing one of his sunny grins. Bella immediately felt her own lips turn up into an answering smile as she moved in his direction, doing her best to ignore Edward's frown of disapproval at her friend's unwanted appearance.

"Hey, Jake!" She greeted him happily. "Are you skipping school?"

It had been a few weeks since she last had the pleasure of spending time in his company and the changes in his appearance was obvious. His long, glossy black hair was pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet coloured. She always thought he had a pretty face, but it had matured, losing the childish roundness around his chin. His dark eyes twinkled with mirth as she continued to check him out, noting the difference in his height, how his body had grown tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder.

"Hello, biceps!" Bella quipped. "You know anabolic steroids are really bad for you."

"Well, I'm just filling out, Bella." Jacob laughed. "You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

Bella joined in his easy laughter as she pulled on the straps of her backpack. "What are you doing here? Are you slumming it?"

"Happy birthday, Bells." Jacob pulled a dream catcher out of his pocket and held it up into the light.

Bella's uneasiness returned at the mention of her birthday. Her smile faltered as she took the dream catcher from him and used it as an excuse to tear her eyes away from his astute gaze. "Thanks." She said softly.

"It chases away bad dreams." Jacob noticed the change in her demeanour. He ducked his head so he could get a better view of her face. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Nothing." Bella murmured as she tried to compose herself.

"You sure?" Jacob checked again. His eyes flicked to Edward who was skulking in the background, clearly getting impatient.

"I'm fine." Bella mustered up another smile to try and reassure him. "How did you know it was my birthday anyway?"

"Your dad told my dad." Jacob shrugged.

"Of course he did." Bella sighed as she heard the bell go signalling the start of school. "I've gotta go, Jake. I'll see you soon. And thanks again. I love it."

"You're welcome." Jacob gifted her with another one of his sunny smiles as he leaned down to hug her. Bella felt herself melting against him for a moment as the surprising warmth of his body soothed her frazzled nerves. HIs strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close, his cheek resting on top of her hair. "I'll see you soon." He promised before reluctantly letting go.

* * *

"So, how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift, and I don't?" Edward did little to hide the hurt in his tone as they joined the crowds of teenagers drifting into the school.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you." Bella mumbled as she concentrated all of her attention on her feet. Constantly talking about her birthday was just making her feel worse. She didn't want to think about turning another year older.

"Bella, you give me everything just by breathing." Edward replied earnestly.

Bella felt her own breath quicken at the sincerity in his tone. He really meant what he said. But still, his words did little to relieve her anxiety.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice trilled as she came out of nowhere, carrying a small gift box in her hands. Her face, like Edward's, was also startlingly beautiful.

"Shh!" Bella hissed, glancing around to make sure that no one had heard her. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to overhear.

"Don't be silly." Alice chided her gently, her tawny eyes dancing merrily with excitement. "Do you want to open your present now or later?" She asked eagerly.

"I said no presents." Bella protested in a mumble.

Alice seemed deflated as she finally realised that Bella wasn't in a celebratory mood. "Okay...later then. Did you like the camera from Charlie? And the photo album your mom sent you?"

Bella sighed. Of course Alice would know what her birthday presents were. Edward wasn't the only member of his family with unusual skills. Alice would have 'seen' what her parents were planning as soon as they had decided themselves.

"Yeah, they're great."

"I think it's a nice idea." Alice chirped as she skipped along by Bella's side. "You are only a senior once."

"Tone it down, Alice." Edward laughed as he took pity on Bella and reached for her hand.

Bella was disappointed that his touch didn't chase away her anxieties like it usually did. His skin was, as always, smooth, hard, and very cold. She felt him give her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"What time will you be at the house?" Alice continued as she ignored Edward's warning to go easy on Bella.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there." Bella said warily.

"Oh, be fair, Bella" Alice complained. "You aren't getting to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what I want...." Bella began but Edward immediately rode roughshod over her complaints.

"I'll collect her from Charlie's right after school." He told Alice, ignoring Bella altogether.

"I have to work." Bella cut in.

"You don't, actually." Alice told her smugly. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday.'"

"I-I still can't come over." Bella stammered, clutching at straws. "I, well, I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet yet for English."

Alice snorted. "Stop making excuses, Bella. This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"

"I'll bring her over at seven instead. That way she can watch the movie. It'll give you more time to set up." Edward interrupted his sister before she could continue her threat.

Alice's face brightened and she let out a tinkling laugh. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." She pecked Bella lightly on the cheek and danced off toward her first class before she could protest any further.

* * *

As the day progressed, Bella felt her mood darken. She considered different ways to get out of whatever was going down at the Cullen house later that night. It would be bad enough to have to celebrate when she was more in the mood to mourn the passing of another year. But, worse than that, this party, or whatever it was Alice was planning, was sure to involve attention and gifts.

It angered her that everyone had decided to ignore what she wanted and carry on regardless. She hated any kind of attention. She was accident prone and a klutz, being in the spotlight terrified her. And now she was being forced to be the centre of attention in a room full of beautiful people. She couldn't bear it.

As the day wore on she got more and more worried. She tried to relax but her glum mood wouldn't allow it. Edward noticed and he was even more solicitous than usual. He didn't bring up the subject of her birthday again for which she was grateful, but that didn't mean she didn't feel a little resentful toward him that he was still forcing her to celebrate it later with his family against her will.

"I really hate this truck." Edward complained a little while later as he made to get in the driver's side. "Your radio has terrible reception."

Bella hated it when he dissed her truck. The truck was great-it had personality. Besides Jacob had lovingly rebuilt the engine for her after Charlie bought it for her as a welcome home gift.

"You want a nice stereo. Drive your own damn car." She was still feeling so nervous at Alice's plans that she couldn't help but snap at him. She was hardly ever bad-tempered with Edward, and her sharp tone made him press his lips together in disapproval.

"Maybe I will." He answered coldly.

"That's fine by me." Bella slammed the heavy iron door closed, shutting him out.

Edward sighed and rapped his knuckles on the window. Bella pouted as she cranked the window down. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"No." She replied stubbornly. She knew she sounded childish but she didn't care right now.

"I'll be there at seven." Edward said again.

Bella scowled as she wound the window up and started the Chevy's loud rumbling engine. It drowned out Edward's heavy sigh as she clumsily backed out of the parking space and then drove away.

* * *

Bella was still in a dark mood as she parked in front of Charlie's house. She switched off the truck's loud engine and drowned in the eerie silence. She sat for a while, rubbing her aching temples with her fingers as she tried to chase away the tension headache which was forming over her eyes. For once she was glad that Edward wasn't with her. She needed some space from him for a while to try and gather her thoughts.

Eventually she felt composed enough to climb out of her truck and walk slowly toward the front porch. The house was shrouded in darkness, which meant Charlie must be at work. A strange disappointment flooded through her at the prospect of being alone in the house. She knew she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, but it would have been nice if her own father could have made the effort to spend a few hours with her on her special day.

She fumbled with the key in the lock, nearly dropping it in her haste to get inside. She wedged the door open with her foot as she hooked her bag over her shoulder, while reaching out with her hand to flick the light switch on.

But someone beat her to it.

The hallway was flooded with light, the suddenness of it making her blink in surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The chorus of voices nearly made her topple over in shock as her eyes finally adjusted enough for her to see Charlie, Billy and Jacob standing underneath a homemade banner sporting a huge number eighteen.

** _A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


End file.
